Die dunkle Königin - Kapitel 23 - Samwell III
Samwell III ist das dreiundzwanzigste Kapitel von Die dunkle Königin, dem zweiten Teil des vierten Bandes der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Samwell Tarly. Zusammenfassung Samwell Tarly erreicht auf der Zimtwind Altsass, dessen Küste von den Eisenmännern bedroht wird. Er kommt an der Zitadelle an, wo er zunächst Alleras trifft, der ihn zu Erzmaester Marwyn bringt, dem er von Daenerys Targaryen und all seinen Abenteuern berichtet. Pat weist Sam seine Unterkunft zu. Synopsis Die Eisenmänner bedrohen die Küste vor Altsass Die Zimtwind passiert die Rothweynstraße kurz vor ihrer Ankunft in Altsass. Dies ist der gefährlichste Teil ihrer Reise, da die Eisenmänner die Abwesenheit der Flotte von Haus Rothweyn ausgenutzt haben und Ryamshafen geplündert haben sowie Rebenstadt und Seesternhafen besetzt halten. Nun plündern sie alle Schiffe, die nach Altsass wollen. Dreimal haben sie bereits Langschiffe gesichtet, die ersten beiden waren aber zu weit achtern und sie konnten sie abhängen, während das letzte sie bei Sonnenuntergang am Wispernden Sund erwischte. Als das gegnerische Schiff bis auf 200 Schritte herangekommen war, ließ Kojja Mo ihre Bogenschützen eine Salve Pfeile abschießen, und das Langschiff drehte ab. Nun dämmert es schon stark, als sie in den Wispernden Sund einfahren, und Goldy steht mit Aemon am Bug und staunt über eine Burg auf den Klippen. Samwell Tarly erklärt, dass das Dreitürmen ist, der Sitz von Haus Costayn. Sam wird traurig, weil sich ihre Reise dem Ende nähert. Am nächsten Morgen sehen sie sogar Leichen im Sund, und am Ufer sehen sie verbrannte Dörfer und verbrannte Felder. Auf manchen Sandbänken liegen Schiffswracks, meist Fischerboote oder Handelsschiffe, aber auch zwei Dromonen. Xhondo Dhoru meint, der Kampf, der hier stattgefunden hat, sei noch nicht lange her. Auf einem der zerstörten Langschiffe entdeckt Sam ein Banner, das er noch nie gesehen hat - das von Euron Graufreud. Am nächsten Tag, der kalt und eisig ist, nähert sich ihnen die Kriegsgaleere Jägerin mit zwei kleineren Schiffen, und Sam bemerkt zu seiner Erleichterung das Banner von König Tommen Baratheon. Deren Kapitän bittet Quhuru Mo, auf die Zimtwind kommen zu dürfen, um das Schiff und die Ladung zu inspizieren. Kapitän und Tochter beraten sich kurz, und der Kapitän der Jägerin kommt mit einem halben Dutzdend Rittern herüber. Er entschuldigt sich sogar für die Unannehmlichkeiten, aber 14 Tage zuvor haben Eisenmänner ein Schiff aus Tyrosh gekapert, sich verkleidet und versucht, die Stadt zu erreichen, um dort Feuer zu legen und die Stadt in der dann folgenden Unruhe anzugreifen. Glücklicherweise waren sie aber an der Dame vom Turm vorbeigefahren, deren Rudermeister eine Gemahlin aus Tyrosh hat. Als er sie auf Tyroshi grüßte, waren die Eisenmänner unfähig zu antworten, und so flogen sie auf. Der Kapitän berichtet weiterhin, dass sich die Taktik der Eisenmänner geändert habe: früher hätten immer nur einige wenige Langschiffe überraschend vom Meer aus angegriffen, aber jüngst seien Hunderte Langschiffe gesichtet worden. Die Eisenmänner halten mittlerweile neben den Schildinseln eine Reihe von Inseln vor der Küste und auf dem Arbor, von wo aus sie angreifen: das Steinkrebsinselchen, die Schweineinsel, der Meerjungfrauenpalast und auch auf dem Hufeisenfelsen und der Bastardwiege. Ohne Lord Paxter Rothweyns Flotte könnten sie ihnen kaum etwas entgegensetzen. Sam fragt, was Lord Leyton Hohenturm bisher unternommen habe, denn er erinnert sich daran, dass sein Vater Lord Randyll Tarly stets behauptet habe, Lord Leyton befehlige dreimal so viele Soldaten wie jeder andere Vasall von Haus Tyrell. Der Kapitän erklärt, dass diese große Anzahl nichts wert sei ohne Schiffe. Er scherzt, dass sie Lord Leyton mit seiner Tochter Malora Hohenturm, der "Irren Jungfer", in seinem Turm eingeschlossen habe, um in Zauberbüchern nachzuschlagen. Baelor Hohenturm baue neue Galeeren, Gunthor Hohenturm bewache den Hafen, Garth Hohenturm bilde neue Rekruten aus, und Umfried Hohenturm sei sogar nach Lys gesegelt, um Söldner anzuheuern. Dort lebt Lynesse Hohenturm mit dem reichen Händler Tregar Ormollen zusammen. Sam fragt sich, ob Hornberg überhaupt noch sicher genug für Goldy ist. Zwar liegt die Burg seines Vaters 300 Meilen nordöstlich im Landesinneren, aber er muss an die Geschichte von Theon Graufreud und der Eroberung von Winterfell denken, als er die Burg im Handstreich eingenommen hat. Allerdings mangelt es an Alternativen. Wenn er Goldy in Altsass behalten will, müsste er sie irgendwo verstecken, denn den Novizen der Citadel sind Frauen nicht erlaubt, und außerdem müsste er dann seinen Eid der Nachtwache gegenüber brechen. Er denkt auch darüber nach, Goldy mit Kojja Mo zu den Sommerinseln zu schicken, aber dann müsste sie mit der Zimtwind ein zweites Mal durch die Rothweynstraße, und am Ende könnte sie als Salzweib oder Leibeigene enden. Sam kommt zu dem Schluss, sie persönlich nach Hornberg zu bringen. Sie erreichen Altsass Die Zimtwind erreicht Altsass an einem kalten, nebligen Morgen. Der Zugang zum Hafen wird versperrt von einem Schlagbaum, an dem zwei Dutzend Schiffswracks verbunden sind. Direkt hinter dieser Linie liegen einige Kriegsschiffe, darunter drei große Dromonen und Lord Leytons riesiges Flaggschiff, die Ehre von Altsass. Ser Gunthor Hohenturm kommt persönlich auf Deck, um das Schiff erneut zu inspizieren. Er hat lange Jahre in der Citadel studiert und beherrscht sogar die Sommersprache, also zieht er sich mit Quhuru Mo in die Kapitänskajüte zurück. In der Zwischenzeit erklärt Sam Goldy, dass er in die Citadel gehen muss, um Jon Schnees Briefe auszuliefern und von Maester Aemons Tod zu berichten und dass er anschließend ihre Reise nach Hornberg organisieren werde. Das ganze werde vielleicht einen Tag lang dauern, und Goldy gibt ihm einen Abschiedskuss. Schließlich gibt Ser Gunthor das Schiff frei und sie legen an. Nachdem sie angelegt haben, macht er sich zunächst auf den Weg zum Seneschall der Citadel, um Jons Briefe abzuliefern. Er folgt der Flussstraße den Honigwein entlang und meidet die kleinen Gassen, die gefährlich sein können. Bei der Citadel angekommen schaut Sam sich einen Plan von dem Gebäudekomplex an, um möglichst schnell zum Hof des Seneschalls zu gelangen. Der Weg führt an einer Steinstatue Daeron I. Targaryens vorbei. Vor dem Hof des Seneschalls sieht er, wie mehrere Rektoren einen älteren Novizen bestrafen, indem sie ihn in den Stock legen. Sam betritt die Einganghalle, an dessen Ende ein Akolyth auf einem erhöhten Podest sitzt und die Anliegen der Besuchen aufnimmt. Sam stellt sich vor und erklärt sein Anliegen, und der Akolyth weist ihn an zu warten und Platz zu nehmen. Sam warten den halben Tag lang und sieht, wie andere vorgelassen werden, obwohl sie nach ihm erscheinen. Sam beschwert sich bei dem Akolythen, doch dieser weist ihn unbeeindruckt an, weiter zu warten. Sam lernt Alleras kennen Zwischendurch nickt er sogar ein wenig ein. Dann lernt Sam einen jungen Mann kennen, der plötzlich neben ihm sitzt und ihm erklärt, dass der Schreiber Lorcas heiße schon seit 50 Jahren ein Akolyth sei. Er hasse sowohl die Novizen wie auch die Hochgeborenen. Wenn man ihn nicht mit einem Heller besteche, warte man drei Tage lang darauf, aufgerufen zu werden. Der Junge stellt sich als Alleras vor, aber er werde auch "die Sphinx" genannt, und er sei Akolyth. Sam platzt heraus, was Maester Aemon über die Sphinx gesagt hat: sie sei das Rätsel und nicht derjenige, der es stelle. Alleras weiß damit allerdings nichts anzufangen. Stattdessen fragt er Sam, welches Anliegen er an Seneschall Theobald habe. Sam ist verwirrt, denn er hat gedacht, der Seneschal heiße Norren. Alleras erklärt, dass das Amt des Seneschal jedes Jahr von jemand anderem per Los übernommen werde, und dass Norren vor zwei Jahren Seneschal war. Eigentlich habe Walgrab dieses Jahr das Amt übernehmen sollen, weil dieser aber immer mehr den Verstand verliere, sei Theobald eingesprungen. Alleras ist überrascht, von Maester Aemon zu hören, der einer der ältesten Männer überhaupt auf dem Kontinent und sicherlich aber der älteste Maester war. Er fragt, warum er in seinem Alter eine so beschwerliche Seereise angetreten hat. Sam beschließt, ihm von Jon, Stannis Baratheon und Melisandre zu erzählen, dann auch noch von Manke Rayder, den Wildlingen und den Drachen, und am Ende erzählt er auch von den Wiedergängern und den Anderen und alles andere bis auf das Geheimnis Bran und das von den vertauschten Babys. Er erklärt, dass Maester Aemon gesagt habe, Daenerys Targaryen sei die einzige Hoffnung für Westeros. Alleras hört Sam ruhig zu und sagt ihm dann, dass Theobald ihm nicht glauben werde und schlägt vor, Sam zu einem anderen Erzmaester zu bringen. Alleras bringt Sam zur Rabeninsel, die sie über eine Zugbrücke erreichen. Alleras erklärt, der Rabenschlag sei das älteste Gebäude der Citadel und habe schon im Zeitalter der Helden gestanden, damals allerdings als Festung eines Raubritters. Im Hof steht ein uralter Wehrholzbaum mit einem eingeschnitzten Gesicht. Die Äste des Baums sind voll mit Raben, und Alleras erklärt, dass es einen weiteren Rabenschlag gebe, nämlich den für die Weißen Raben, der allerdings auf der Westseite der Citadel liegt, weil die schwarzen und die weißen Raben sich bekriegen würden wie die Dornischen und die Marschländer. Statt in den Westturm führt Alleras Sam dann in den Nordturm, wo sie eine Treppe hochsteigen. Oben angekommen finden sie Leo Tyrell, der in eine Kerze starrt. Als Alleras erklärt, Sam wolle Novize werden, macht sich Leo über Sams Körperfülle lustig. Sam erkennt Leo wieder, der aber fragt nur, ob er immer noch so ein feiger Junge sei, woraufhin Sam von seinem Kampf Jenseits der Mauer erzählt. Leo möchte gerade nachlegen, als Erzmaester Marwyn die Tür öffnet und Sam und Alleras hereinbittet. Marwyn empfängt Sam Erzmaester Marwyn sieht eher aus wie ein Hafenarbeiter als wie ein Maester. Er ist kurz und untersetzt und hat borstiges weißes Haar. Marwyns Zimmer ist voll mit Büchern und Schriftrollen und an den Wänden hängen Bildteppiche und alte Karten. Ein Novize befindet sich mit ihnen im Raum. In der Mitte des Raums steht eine große schwarze Kerze und erhellt mit ihren intensiven Farben den ganzen Raum alleine. Sam errät, dass sie aus Obsidian ist. Marwyn erklärt, dass die Kerze brennt und sich nicht verzehrt, so wie Drachenfeuer. Er erzählt, dass die Valyrer diese Art von Kerzen benutzt haben, um über Berge, Wüsten und Meere hinwegzusehen und sich über weite Distanzen Botschaften zukommen zu lassen. Außerdem konnten sie sich mit den Kerzen in die Träume eines Mannes hineindrängen und ihm Visionen eingeben. Marwyn hat die Kerze benutzt, um Sams Konversation mit Alleras im Hof des Seneschalls mitzuhören, doch er bittet ihn, sie noch einmal zu erzählen. Am Ende erklärt Sam, Maester Aemon habe in Daenerys die Erfüllung der Prophezeiung des Verheißenen Prinzen gesehen, und nicht in Stannis Baratheon oder Rhaegar Targaryen oder in dessen Sohn Aegon Targaryen. Marwyn kennt die Prophezeiung, aber er ist der Meinung Gorghans aus Alt Ghis, dass Prophezeiungen wie Frauen seien, die einen mit dem Mund befriedigen und dann zubeißen: erst sei es wunderschön, doch dann ende es jedesmal schmerzhaft. Marwyn ist unsicher. Alleras erinnert daran, dass Aemon einen Maester zu Daenerys schicken wollte, aber Marwyn ist der Meinung, die Erzmaester hätten Aemon vermutlich umgebracht, wenn er mit dieser Idee die Citadel erreicht hätte. Seiner Meinung nach steckten sie auch hinter dem Tod der letzten Drachen. Sie hätten seitdem fieberhaft daran gearbeitet, eine Welt ohne Magie aufzubauen. Warum sonst habe Maester Aemon sein Leben auf der Mauer verbringen müssen, während er von seinem Wissen und von seiner Herkunft her ein Erzmaester hätte werden sollen. Marwyn entscheidet, dass er an Aemons Stelle in die Sklavenbucht zu Daenerys Targaryen reisen werde und dass er dazu die Zimtwind nutzen möchte. Sam soll ein Maester werden und dazu eine Kette schmieden, aber er soll den Erzmaestern nichts von der Prophezeiung sagen, denn sonst sei sein Leben in Gefahr. Er ist sich sicher, dass auch die Maester der Citadel einen Gesandten zu Daenerys schicken werden, aber er hofft, dass er zuerst bei ihr sein wird. Bevor er sich zum Hafen aufmacht, weist er den Novizen an, Sam ein Zimmer zu besorgen. Als er gegangen ist, beichtet Alleras Sam, dass er ihn nicht zufällig angesprochen habe, sondern dass Marwyn seine Ankunft durch die Kerze gesehen habe. Der Novize soll Sam seine Unterkunft zeigen. Er stellt sich als Pat vor.Wahrscheinlich hat also der Alchemist Pats Stelle eingenommen, nachdem er ihn getötet hat‚ siehe: VII-Prolog (Pat). Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Samwell Tarly Kategorie:Kapitel, die in Altsass spielen Die dunkle Königin: Kapitel 23